disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Idina Menzel
Idina Kim Menzel is an American actress, voice actress, singer, and songwriter who is best known for her role as Maureen Johnson in the Broadway musical, Rent (a role that she reprized for the 2005 feature film adaptation), Elphaba (the Wicked Witch of the West) in the Broadway musical, Wicked (for which she won a Tony Award), and Elizabeth Vaughan in the Broadway musical If/Then. She also appeared as Shelby Corcoran in the Fox musical comedy-drama series Glee. For Disney, she provided the voice of Elsa in the 2013 Disney animated feature film, Frozen, and has since reprised the role in most of the character's subsequent appearances, including the Disney INFINITY series, the short Frozen Fever, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Kingdom Hearts III, and Frozen II, among others. She also played Nancy Tremaine in the 2007 fantasy hybrid film Enchanted, and voiced Circe in the Hercules: The Animated Series episode "Hercules and the Song of Circe". She also appeared as a replacement actor in the role of Amneris in Broadway's production of Aida. She performed Let it Go at the 2014 Academy Awards. Disney Roles Circetit.gif|'Circe' (Hercules: The Animated Series) AmnerisIdina.jpg|'Amneris' (Aida) Nancy-tremaine.jpg|'Nancy Tremaine' (Enchanted) ElsaPose.png|'Elsa' (Frozen franchise, Ralph Breaks the Internet, and ''Disney INFINITY'' series) Gallery Idina Menzel Enchanted premiere.jpg|Idina Menzel at premiere of Enchanted in November 2007. Idina Menzel speaks at Tonys.jpg|Idina Menzel speaks onstage during the 64th annual Tony Awards in June 2010. Idina Menzel behind the scenes Frozen.jpg|Idina Menzel behind the scenes of Frozen. Idina Menzel Frozen premiere.jpg|Idina Menzel at premiere of Frozen in November 2013. Idina Menzel 86th Oscars.jpg|Idina Menzel performs onstage at the 86th annual Academy Awards in February 2014. Indina Menzel Aaron Lohr.jpg|Idina Menzel with her husband, Aaron Lohr in April 2015. Idina Menzel visits Stephen Colbert.jpg|Idina Menzel visiting The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in January 2016. Idina Menzel Tribeca16.jpg|Idina Menzel attending the 2016 Tribeca Film Fest. Idina Menzel Winter TCA Tour17.jpg|Idina Menzel speaks at the Beaches panel at the 2017 Winter TCA Tour. Idina Menzel D23 Expo19.jpg|Idina Menzel attending the 2019 D23 Expo. Idina Menzel TIFF19.jpg|Idina Menzel attending the 2019 Toronto International Film Fest. Idina Menzel behind the scenes Frozen2.jpg|Idina Menzel behind the scenes of Frozen II. Kristen Bell & Idina Menzel Frozen 2 premiere.jpg|Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell at premiere of Frozen II in November 2019. Trivia *Two of the characters she portrays (Elsa and The Wicked Witch of the West) have appeared on Once Upon a Time played by different actresses. *She and Kristen Bell both auditioned to voice Rapunzel in the 2010 film, Tangled. While the role went to Mandy Moore, Menzel and Bell's auditions helped them land the main roles in Frozen a few years later.http://disneytrivia.tumblr.com/post/68479672256/kristen-bell-anna-and-idina-menzel-elsa-both *She covered the Pinocchio song "When You Wish Upon a Star" on her Christmas album Holiday Wishes. *Her last name was originally spelled "Mentzel", but she decided to take the "T" out because everyone pronounced it incorrectly. Awards References ar:إيدينا منزل es:Idina Menzel hr:Idina Menzel id:Idina Menzel ja:イディナ・メンゼル nl:Idina Menzel pl:Idina Menzel pt-br:Idina Menzel ru:Идина Мензел zh:伊迪娜·曼佐 Category:Singers Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:People Category:People from New York Category:1970s births Category:American people Category:Voice actresses Category:Songwriters Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC Category:Hercules Category:Aida Category:Frozen Category:Enchanted Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Disney Revival Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fox Category:Performance models